Big Blue Eyes
by Miss-Frenchie
Summary: The team investigates a murder and finds something unexpected. UNDER INDEFINATE HIATUS
1. Crime Scene

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

Such was the sound of Miss Lisbon and Mister Jane and their morning routine. They quarrelled like an old married couple and now, I feel stupid for saying quarrelled.

Hi, My name's Kimball Cho. You probably know me as the sarcastic yet quite asian. I work at the CBI—you haven't heard of it have you? Didn't think so.

Anyway, my boss and the team's consultant were fighting again. Jane wanted to drive. We were on our way to the crime scene. A couple had been murdered. The mailman found them in the front yard. I guess nobody gets up earlier than noon around that neighbourhood. It was the suburbs-- northern California.

"Rigsby. Van Pelt. Check inside." Lisbon ordered as she tossed Van Pelt the keys.

"Cho, check the perimeter. See if you can find any sort of weapon." She added.

"And me?" Jane asked, hands in his pockets and smiling brightly at her.

"Who cares?" Lisbon muttered as she walked away.

I checked around the yard. Nothing. It was the middle of the summer and near heat wave. Bad enough for normal people but we wear suits all day. So, I stopped to rest, wiping the sweat off my brow.

The windows of the house were open. But they weren't even big enough for Lisbon or Van pelt to slip through, let alone the type of man we suspected. It would take a man of equal size or strength to kill six foot, three hundred pound Mr Hayes and his tiny wife.

I went around front and entered the Hayes family's home. Lisbon and Jane were arguing in the master bedroom, which had been made a mess in a struggle.

Van Pelt and Rigsby were checking the rest of the house. I found them in a child's room. There was a captain's bed (you know the kind with drawers built in). it was perfectly made up and covered in stuffed animals.

"Maybe she slept over at a friend's?" Van pelt stated, though it sounded more like a question. I knew she was hoping that we wouldn't find a child's body. We all were.

"Or at a relatives." Rigsby said.

Van Pelt frowned as Jane walked in.

She turned around to face him, "Jane? Mrs Hayes was a neat freak, wasn't she? Everything was perfect. Everything had a place."

"Sounds more like OCD." I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and continued, "Everything in the house is perfect, except for the rooms that the killer and his victims struggled."

Jane nodded, smiling. He knew. He knew where this was going.

"So, you're wondering if a child's room is perfect like this one is, why this one drawer in the bed is slightly pulled out?"

Van pelt nodded.

"You're getting better, Grace, my dear."

She smiled. I looked at Rigsby and Lisbon. Jealousy? Only on Risgby's face. Lisbon rolled her eyes. Maybe that was her way to show jealousy?

Van Pelt and Jane bent down, slowly pulling the drawer out not sure what they'd find.

Jane pulled it out fully and I heard Van pelt gasp.

Oh.

My.

God.

It's—

**A cliffhanger! R&R people.**


	2. Surprise!

Thanks to Paige, who's review motivated me outta my lazy schlump. 

"A pile of dirt." I said.

Van Pelt and Jane stood up, brushing their pant legs off.

"For a neat freak, Mrs Hayes didn't clean very well." Van Pelt said, arms crossed. The rest of us mumbled in a agreement.

"Out of sight, out of mind." I said.

"Hmph," Jane said, "I thought for sure there'd be a kid under there."

The team slowly started to move, collecting evidence and their gear. I was about to leave when I remember I hadn't check the backyard.

"Boss, I still have the back to go. Forgot in all the excitement and, you know, the heat. I came inside to escape it."

"Van Pelt, Rigsby, go with him and meet us back at the CBI." Lisbon said.**(AN: What is their building called?)**

~*~

"Aren't you a cutie? Yes, you are."

No, Van Pelt wasn't talking to Rigsby….he wishes. The Hayes family had a German Shepard. A young one too. It had been out on its chain since before Mr and Mrs Hayes were murdered. It's water and food had long since run out. Van Pelt had run in the house to get its leash. Now, she was rubbing its belly while Rigsby looked in…almost jealousy.

"Someone's an animal lover." I muttered, carefully looking into the eight by five foot dog house. It was made of wood and filled with hay and grass. Nothing special appeared to be in there. But the dog had made quite a fuss, guarding it with it's life, when we had first approached it.

"And proud of it too." She remarked, sticking her tongue out. I rolled my eyes.

"Would either of you like to help, or would you rather keep pretending to be happy family with that dog there?" I snarled. Then smiled. I could almost feel the heat of their blush adding to the already hot atmosphere.

My eyes suddenly opened with shock, "Rigsby, water, now! Lots of it! We found the Hayes kids."

"Kids? As in more than one?"

"Two." I said.

Rigsby came back with five water bottles that had been in the fridge. I carefully pulled out the youngest child, barely a year, and handed her to Van Pelt.

Van pelt held her and carefully check her pulse before grabbing a bottle from rigsby and feeding the small being.

I pulled the older one out. She looked five, she opened her eyes briefly—big and blue-- and closed them again.

I gave her water. Thank god they were only dehydrated and not---I can't even think it. Kids are so…fragile.

I whipped out my cell phone.

"Boss? We have..er..a situation."


	3. Micheline

Hours since I found the Hayes kids in the doghouse. Hours since they had been given water. Yet nothing.

Neither woke nor stirred and I was just about to crap my pants. What if they didn't wake? What if we came to late? What if—

"Cho!"

I looked up. Boss was coming my way. She rushed down the hospital corridor.

Rigsby, Van Pelt and Jane stood up behind me.

"Yes, boss?" I finally replied.

"Stop pacing. They're fine."

The entire team sighed and you'd swear our breaths let out a bigger gust than the East Winds.

The doctor came over to us, clipboard in hand. His glasses were huge and his hair graying. His head was small, his neck long and his torso large. But who am I to judge.

"Hello, everyone," he greeted, "Both Hayes girls are stable and awake. The eldest, Micheline, was slightly dehydrated. Her sister, Catherine, was severly dehydrated though she should be fine."

Micheline..what a name.

"We cannot communicate with them however because their parents were registered as French immigrants." The doctor continued.

"Hayes isn't a French name. It's English…or Scottish."

"They were running from something." Jane said.

"Or someone." Boss added.

"We need to ask those kids." I said.

"Um…" Van pelt said. The whole team turned to look at her.

"My mom…she spoke French…she taught me some everyday, before she—"

"Alright, let's go see."

Jane, Van Pelt and I went into the room while Risgby and Lisbon continued talking.

"Bonjour." Van Pelt smiled as she sat down.

Now I don't speak any French so Van Pelt's going to take over story-telling here.

~*~

So I sat down in the chair next to Micheline's bed.

"Salut." He fragile voice said. She looked cute lying there with her chestnut brown hair and her big blue eyes. Her hair was lighter than Boss' but Micheline looked like a Lisbon-Jane.

"Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux." I said. _(I don't like hospitals.)_

She stared at me for some time before responding, "Moi non plus." _(Me neither)_

"Tu étais dans dans la niche de ton chien." _(You were in the dog's house.)_

She smiled sadly and looked at everybody else in the room. "Oui. Maman a nous place là." _(Yes, mom put us there.)_

"Pourquoi?" _(Why?)_

"L'homme épeurant était dans la maison." _(The scary man was in the house.)_

I frowned. Maybe she saw him.

"Est-ce que tu l'as vu?" I asked. _(Did you see him?)_

"Non…est-ce qu'on peut aller maintenant? Je veux ma soeur." _(No…can we go now? I want my sister.)_

I looked up at the nurse who had entered the room sometime before. She looked at me expectantly.

"Is she alright to leave? She doesn't have to stay overnight?"

The nurse checked the clipboard hanging at the end of the bed.

"She's free to go. I'll have to check on her sister though."

I turned to the little girl.

"Oui, venez." _(Yes, come.)_

~*~

We left the hospital room after Micheline had gotten dressed. She held my hand with her tiny one.

Rigsby and Lisbon were no longer waiting. Too bad. I wanted to see Rigsby. He had gotten too hot and had removed his jacket and dressed shirt prior to entering the hospital, despite Lisbon protests. Rigsby in only an undershirt….ignore that comment.

Anyway, when Jane, Cho, Micheline and I entered CBI, our fellow teammates were there.

Rigsby had put his shirt back on. _(Darn!)_

"Grace, j'ai faim!" Micheline's little voice broke the silence. _(Grace, I'm hungry!)_

Rigsby had stopped what he was doing and watched us with curiousity.

"Veux-tu du l'eau?" I asked, watching Rigsby with curiosity. _(Do you want some water?)_

Micheline just stared at me. "J'ai dit faim, pas soif!" _(I said hungry, not thirsty.)_

"Ah, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors?" I asked, bending down to her level_. (Ah, yes. What do you want then?)_

"Sais pas." She shrugged. _(Dunno.)_

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Little kids were so difficult.


	4. Interrogate

I swear Rigsby's pants got tighter.

We went were in the hospital's parking lot. Catherine had to saty in hospital longer but we were allowed to bring Micheline in for questioning.

Obviously, van Pelt is the one to question her, which brings me back to Rigsby's tight pants. Some guys find it hot when a woman speaks French or is French. I bet it doesn't matter in Canada. Don't they speak French there?

"Cho!"

"Yes, Boss?" I replied.

"I need you to contact Child and Family Services. We need to find a place for this kid to stay when the case is over."

"Yes Boss." I nodded.

Back to van Pelt.

_~*~_

Micheline sat there, staring at me with her bright blue eyes.

"Donc, Micheline. Est-ce que il y a quelque chose qur tu veux me dire? Ou est-ce que je dois t'ennuie jusqu'au point que tu le me dit ?" (So, Micheline. Is there something you want to tell me or do I have to bug you until I get it out of you.) I started.

She shrugged.

"Est-ce que il y a un homme méchant ou une femme méchante qui avait insulter tes parents ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qui veux te blessé ou qui veux blessé tes parents ?" (Is there a bad guy who threatened your parents. Is there someone, anyone, that wants to hurt you or your parents.)

Again, she shrugged.

I sighed and got up to leave, "Une minute."

~*~

"She's not talking." Grace said, coming in. I sighed.

"What if Jane goes in and Grace translates?" I suggested, Rigsby looked at Grace.

She shook her head, "It'll be too much. A stranger asking you questions in your own language is one thing. But having that same stranger repeat everything another stranger says is another. If she hasn't opened up to me yet, we'll wait. We can collect as much evidence as possible and maybe then she'll be ready. I think we let her roam around here a while, let her observe and maybe she'll be more open. It'll help when her sister's out of the hospital too."

Lisbon looked at Grace, "Since when are you a child psychologist?"

"I'm not but I have six nieces and nephews all about her age. Kids just want to play. Interrogations make them feel like they're in trouble."

Jane smiled, "I like playing."

Lisbon turned, "That's because you're a child."


End file.
